


Silence And Frost

by sirbuttsalot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, I'll add more tags as i go, and characters, it'll work out trust me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirbuttsalot/pseuds/sirbuttsalot
Summary: Lotor finds a freezing child and a dog alone outside a store one night, and decides to take care of them, along with the help of his ex-girlfriend, Allura.





	1. Cold Boy

The white haired man stepped out of the store, bags in hand and a wandering mind. It was already dark, and the tall street lights illuminated the soft snowfall of the cold February winds.

Lotor tugged his beanie further down on his head, feeling the wind pick up slightly. Although, it wasn't the temperature that was bothering him. Just a couple days ago, his girlfriend, Allura, broke up with him. There had been an incident involving alcohol, and Allura wasn't going to deal with his bullshit, so she left him. She's now living with her friend, Shiro, and his fiance, Adam.

Lotor turned the corner, heading towards his car, but quickly came to a stop when he heard the quiet whining of a dog.

He turned his head towards the sound, and down a short alleyway there layed a large, white husky. But what surprised him the most was that there was a boy, probably only eight or nine years old, huddled up to the dog. His clothes seemed to be reduced to mere rags, and he was shivering.

Lotor gasped, dropping the bags he was holding and rushing to the boy. The husky growled as he got closer, and Lotor put up his hands to show that he was not there to hurt them.

The husky leaned back over the boy, almost forgetting about the man in front of them, and nuzzled it's head on top of the boy's, trying to keep him warm.

“Oh my god…” Lotor reached out to child, but stopped when the husky lifted it's head and growled.

“Hey hey, it's okay… Let me help him,” he slowly reached a hand out for the dog to sniff, which it did, then whimpered.

“It's alright, I want to help you guys,” the husky huddled closer to the boy, but allowed Lotor to come nearer.

He knelt down, reaching his hand out and placing it on the boy's forehead, which was ice cold. His eyes were closed, which worried Lotor that he might not be alive. But he sighed in relief when he saw the boy's breath fogging up the cold air, signaling that he was, in fact, breathing.

His black hair was unkempt and dirty, and his pale skin was scraped up and bruised, not to mention freezing to the touch. Lotor had to think quickly, or this boy may die.

Without much thought to it, he picked up the child into his arms. He seemed far too light, and Lotor could practically feel the boy's bones through his thin clothes.

He held him close to his chest, trying his best to keep him warm while he transported him to his car. The husky followed, keeping an eye on the boy the entirety of the short trip.

Once he got to his car, he placed the boy in the back, quickly starting the engine and cranking up the heat. Soon enough, the car was heated and the boy no longer shivered as violently.

The white husky stood outside the door to the back seat, wanting inside. Lotor opened the door, and the dog jumped in, immediately resting on the boy's lap.

Lotor sighed, buckling the seat belt around the child and his dog, then got back into the driver's seat, driving back to his home.

After he pulled into the driveway, Lotor took off his jacket and opened the back seat door, seeing both the boy and his dog asleep. He unbuckled the seat belt, alerting the dog and waking it up. He wrapped his jacket around the boy, picking him up like he did before and carried him inside the house, with the husky trailing behind them.

Lotor unlocked the front door with one hand, the other holding onto the sleeping child. He pushed the door open with his shoulder, letting the dog run inside first.

He stepped inside, shutting the door behind him and turning on the lights. He walked over to the living room, gently placing the boy down on the couch and covering him with a thick blanket.

Standing up straight, Lotor looked down at the sleeping boy, wondering what could have possibly happened to cause him to live on the streets. Where were his parents? Did he run away? So many questions raced through Lotor's mind, but were abruptly interrupted by a bark sounding from the kitchen.

He turned around and saw that the husky was staring up at the pantry. ‘It's probably hungry’ he thought to himself, making his way to the kitchen.

But Lotor didn't have any pets of his own, so what could he feed the dog? He grabbed some lunch meat from the fridge, placing it in front of the dog, who ate the entire pile in two seconds flat. It looked back up at Lotor, as if asking for more.

He sighed, taking the rest of the lunch meat and giving it to the dog. Now, what about the boy?

He figured he could make some soup for when he woke up, so that's what he did, the entire time wondering to himself what happened to the child and how he could help him.

After he finished making the soup, he placed it on the counter and looked over at his phone. He thought about who he could contact for help, and only one person came to mind. Allura.

She was the only motherly figure he could think of, and she lived the closest to him, so why not? She may be angry with him, but this was much more important than their current situation.

He picked up his phone, dialing Allura's number and hoping that she would answer. A few rings later, and annoyed voice answered the call.

“Lotor, for the last time, you need to move on. I'm not-”

“Listen, Allura, I know you're angry at me right now, but this is very important and you're the only person I could think of to call. Could you please come over and bring some dog food and a child sized heated blanket?”


	2. Who Is He?

“Alright, Lotor. I brought what you asked me to get, now will you please explain what's going on?” Allura asked angrily, stepping inside Lotor's house with the heated blanket and a medium sized bag of dog food.

“Well, you see-” before Lotor could finish his sentence, Allura gasped, dropping the items in her arms.

“Lotor, why do you have a child?! And a dog?!” Allura ran to the sleeping boy, kneeling down by the side of the couch. She placed her hand on the boy's forehead, which was still cold to the touch.

“Allura-” “Lotor, he's freezing! Where did you find him?! Where are his parents?!” “Allura, please! This is the reason I called you and asked you to bring those things. Just let me explain,”

Allura glanced at the boy, then back at Lotor. She sighed, standing up and facing her ex-boyfriend. “Alright, tell your tale,”

“I found him when I was leaving the store earlier. He was in the alley right next to it, curled up with who I'm assuming is his dog. He was unconscious when I found him, so I took him back here,” Lotor explained. He picked up the heated blanket that Allura dropped, placing it on top of the child and turning the heat on the medium-high setting.

“And you didn't think to take him to the police? Or a hospital for that matter?” Allura sneered.

“Listen, I wasn't thinking correctly when I found him. I just knew that I had to get him out of the cold,” Lotor picked up the bag of dog food, walking into the kitchen and placing it onto the counter. “I obviously wasn't going to leave him out there, and this was all I could think of to do,”

He cut open a hole in the bag, then turned to dump some of the kibble into a bowl on the floor. The husky quickly trotted over to the bowl, eating the food joyfully.

“And why did you call me? You could have easily called one of your bandmates,” Allura crossed her arms. “Because you were the first person to come to mind. You have the most motherly demeanor of all the people I know, plus you live the closest to me,”

Lotor picked the dog food up again, placing it on the floor in the pantry. He closed the door with a sigh, glancing over at Allura, who was not satisfied with his answer. “I was in a panic and… you were still on my mind. So I called you for help,”

“So what exactly am I supposed to do to help you?” “Well-” Lotor stopped when he noticed movement on the couch. The boy was waking up.

Allura turned around, and gasped, rushing to his side. She knelt down by him again while Lotor walked swiftly but cautiously to the couch. He stood by Allura, staring down at the boy.

His eyes slowly opened, revealing dull silver, almost grey, irises. He looked up at the two adults, then covered his face with his tiny hands. Allura was the first to speak.

“Hey hey, it's alright. We're not going to hurt you,” Allura spoke softly, placing her hand gently on the boy's arm. He flinched, cowering even more under his hands, shrinking down into the warm blanket.

“Please, don't be scared. We want to help you,” Allura reassured, rubbing her thumb in circles on the boy's slim arm.

The child didn't respond, like he hadn't heard a word of what Allura said. She spoke a bit more, saying soft and reassuring words, then stopped when she realized the boy wouldn't respond. The silence remained for a while, until Lotor spoke up quietly.

“Can he hear you?” “I don’t know… do you think he could be deaf?” “Well, you know sign language, right? Try that,”

Allura tapped the boy on the arm, slowly pulling the blanket from off his face. He shakily moved his hands away from his eyes, looking up at Allura again.

Allura signed ‘Please, do not be scared,’

The shaking boy blinked, signing back at Allura ‘Where am I?’

Their conversation lasted for a few minutes, before Allura looked back up at Lotor.

“What did he say? What's his name?” Lotor asked. “He said his name is Comet. He's eight years old, and the husky's name is Jet,” Allura turned back to the boy, Comet, signing a few more sentences, then looked at Lotor.

“He's hungry,” “Oh! I made some soup before you got here, does he like soup?”

Comet nodded, sitting up on the couch and looking around the living room. The husky, Jet, came running into the room, jumping onto Comet's lap and licking his face.

“I thought he was deaf?” Lotor asked, confused as to how Comet knew what he said about the soup. “He can probably read lips. Now go get the soup,” Allura demanded, signing back and forth with Comet.

Lotor grabbed the soup off the counter in the kitchen, walking back into the living room and kneeling by the couch. Comet stopped signing at Allura, cautiously grabbing the soup and beginning to eat it.

Allura looked at Lotor with a sad expression on her face. “What is it?”

“Do you remember the story on the news a few years back? About Astro and Solaris Metara?”

“The parents who were murdered and their daughter was kidnapped? What about them?”

Allura hesitated. “...This is their son,”

Lotor's eyes widened in shock. “Wh-what? I thought their son was put in an orphanage. How could this possibly be him?”

“He ran away. He told me he wanted to find his sister. He believes that she is alive,”

“How long ago did he run away?”

“It must have only been a year or two ago. I'm surprised he managed to survive this long, poor boy…” Allura sighed, glancing back at Comet, who was far too focused on eating to try to understand what she and Lotor were saying.

“What should we do? Should we send him back to the orphanage?” Lotor asked.

“No, we shouldn't. He would probably end up running away again to find his sister,” “Then what… what do we do?”

“For now… let's take care of him ourselves. At least until he's feeling better. After that, we can talk to him about what he wants to do,”


	3. Morning

Allura sat on the couch next to Comet, signing back and forth with him while Lotor made the guest room presentable. She and Lotor had somehow managed to come to an agreement that for a couple of nights, she would stay at his house to help take care of Comet, seeing that she was the only one who could properly communicate with him.

After a few minutes, Lotor returned from setting up the guest room.

“Alright, the room is clean and I turned the heater on, so it should be warm enough. But you know that there's only one bed in there, right?”

Allura turned around to speak to Lotor. “I know, I was going to sleep on the floor,”

“But won't that be uncomfortable?”

“Well, yes, but I want to be close to Comet in case he needs anything, so I can't sleep on the couch. And I'm not sharing a bed with you, we've established that already,” Allura glared, turning back to Comet to continue their conversation.

Lotor sighed quietly. “I'm aware. Just turn off the lights before you two go to bed,”

Allura hummed in acknowledgment, keeping her focus on Comet. Lotor glanced at Allura, then over at Comet, then back to Allura.

He sighed again, making his way to his room, passing Jet along the way.

Jet looked up at Lotor as he walked away, as if he understood that he was sad about something.

The husky followed Lotor into his room. He was already changing into his pajamas, which were simply some long plaid pants and a Star Wars graphic tee. After changing, Lotor turned around and saw Jet sitting by the side of his bed.

“What are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be with Comet?” he asked, not expecting any sort of response. Jet looked up at the bed, then back at Lotor. “You want to sit on the bed?”

Jet continued to stare at Lotor. “Alright, fine. Jump up,” he sat down on the bed, patting the spot next to him. Jet hopped up onto the bed, sitting next to Lotor. He sighed, falling back onto the pillow and placing his hands behind his head.

“I never thought that Allura would actually be staying at my house after what happened… I thought she hated my guts. Well, I'm sure she still does, we just need to put our differences aside for now so we can take care of this kid. And the only reason that's happening is because he’s deaf, and I don't know ASL,” Lotor gazed up at the ceiling.

“God, I wish I hadn't fucked up that night…” he covered his face with his hands. “I couldn't just stop drinking, could I?” Lotor uncovered his face and looked over at Jet, who was laying next to him and staring at him.

“I'm ranting to a dog, what the hell is wrong with me?”

Jet stood up, rubbed his head against Lotor's chest, then jumped off the bed and trotted out of the room. Lotor watched as the husky left, slightly relieved that he was able to talk to somebody about his problems. Well, sort of.

\------

Morning soon came around, and Lotor woke up to the sound of Jet barking loudly from across the house. He groaned in frustration, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Jet continued to bark, so Lotor stood up out of bed, sleepily making his way towards the annoying dog.

The source of the barking was coming from the back door. ‘He must need to go out,’ Lotor thought with a yawn.

He made it to the back door where Jet was sitting, impatiently waiting to be let out.

Lotor chuckled, unlocking the door and letting the husky run out into the backyard. The grass was dusted over with frost, and the air was sharp and cold. Lotor thought about how this would have affected Comet, if he had still been in that alleyway. He probably wouldn't have made it through the night, seeing how cold it was in the morning.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the weather. Fifteen degrees. Wind chill of nine. Lotor couldn't imagine how Comet had survived this kind of weather before.

Not long after, Jet barked at the back door once again, this time from the outside. Lotor opened the door and let the dog back inside.

Jet looked up at Lotor. “What do you need now?” he exasperated. Then it clicked in his head that dogs need to be fed in the morning.

He stepped over to the pantry and picked up the dog food, pouring some into the same bowl from last night, which was still on the floor.

“I need to get an actual dog food and water bowl,” Lotor picked up a large plastic bowl and filled it with water, placing it next to the makeshift food bowl that Jet was already eating from.

He leaned against the counter, staring down at Jet with a small smile. “Dumb dog,” he chuckled jokingly.

A few minutes passed, and Lotor heard the guest room door open, followed by two sets of footsteps.

Allura walked into the kitchen with tired eyes, holding Comet's hand to lead him through the house. She yawned, looking down at Comet and signing to him, asking what he wanted for breakfast. He shyly signed back that he wanted cereal.

Lotor watched their interaction, wondering if he should try to learn sign language too. Then he remembered that they aren't keeping this kid, only watching him until they figure out what to do with him.

“Lotor, what kind of cereal do you have?” Allura asked, stepping away from Comet and towards the pantry. She searched through the shelves while Comet was petting Jet.

“I think just Lucky Charms as of right now. I did go shopping last night, but I must have left the bags somewhere on the sidewalk after what happened. I'll probably go again some time today,”

“Well you better get on it, you don't have much in here,” Allura pulled a box of Lucky Charms out of the pantry, then turned to set it on the counter and get a bowl from the cabinet. She grabbed the milk out of the fridge next, then poured the cereal into the bowl, and then the milk. She put a spoon in the bowl, and turned to Lotor. “Can you put those back for me?” she motioned to the milk jug and cereal box.

Lotor nodded, opening the fridge and placing the milk back in it's respective spot. As he grabbed the cereal box, he looked over at Allura and Comet, who were sitting down at the table. Comet was happily eating the cereal with Jet sitting by his side.

Allura looked over at Lotor. “Are you going to the store or not?”

“O-oh, right now?” “Of course right now, you have almost nothing in your fridge,”

“Right, right…” Lotor put the cereal back in the pantry, then hurried off back to his room to go get ready to head to the store.


End file.
